The Kingdom of Elsingwood
The Kingdom of Elsingwood (officially The Royal Kingdom of Elsingwood and the Crownlands, commonly known as Elsingwood or KoE) is a vast region set in the western regions of Valedonia and is one of 8 joinable nations. It is home to the Scarletts, a traditionalist, hardy and noble race who value valour and prowess in combat, as well as shrewd ability in trading. Elsingwood was one of 7 present-day nations to be settled by the Dyrennians. The nation has a long history of war, celebrations and other exploits. It is bordered by Thalema to the east, Valzarifa to the south-east and Empyrea to the north-east. Elsingwood also lies in close proximity to Vallenreach and maintains frequent contact and trade, although the two nations do not share a land border. The Dyrennian Age Whilst the date is highly disputed, Elsingwood was believed to have been first settled by humans around 0M 23, due to the fact that Dyrennian temples and ruins of homes have been found nestled in the far eastern areas of the Great Forest. Evidence shows that Dyrennians originated in Empyrea, and split into 4 groups groups. One group moved south-west, eventually settling in what is the eastern regions of present-day Elsingwood. Over time, the different groups of Dyrennians developed their own culture and doctrines, evolving into the modern races of Human. Eventually, the last Dyrennians died as a result of the Plague of the Ancients. The Daemonic Age In 0M 457, the Daemonic Age began. Like the entirety of Valedonia, the people of Elsingwood were enslaved by the Daemons and their land occupied by the newly-formed Darkclaw Brotherhood. The people of Elsingwood sufferred immensely, being forced to construct Darkspires in order to feed the Daemon's need for worship and reverence. Eventually, Tyrald the Dragonheart led the Slave Rebellion of 0M 501, eventually deposing the Brotherhood, sending them into hiding. Blessed with Godsense by the Human god Pellentine, he used this power to his advantage to lead a coalition of warriors, swiftly defeating the Daemons in Valedonia, banishing them to their native land. As a result, he became the first King of Elsingwood, as well as the ruler of the Kingdom of Man. The Pellentinian Age The Scarlett cities of Redhaven and Elsingwood were the first to be established, with a handful of fishing and farming communities setting up in the region, around 0M 504-531. It is also at this time that the first recognised Monarch of Elsingwood was established, King Pellentine I, the first person to be gifted with the Godsense. Just as Elsingwood was beginning to develop, King Pellentine eventually passed away. His only son (King Edmund I) ascended to the throne. During his 27-year reign between 0M 531-0M 558, the Kingdom saw rapid expansion. The cities of Redhaven, Elsingwood, Crownpoint, Crimsonwood and Knightsbridge had all developed into bustling cities in a short space of time. Population growth in this time also allowed for the size of the Elsingwood military to grow. This new-found success continued for generations. One notable King of the time was King Robert II (0M 882- 924) who founded the Crownguard, the elite fighting force dedicated to defending the Kingdom from threats, both internal and external. His grandson, King Geoffrey IV (0M 956-981) was particularly known for his deeds in battle, with his stoic attitude allowing him to see a multitude of victories in his lifetime, the most famous of which being at the Battle of Knightsbridge, where a Crownguard force of 1,250 soldiers defended the city successfully against 7,500 rogue bandits from Vallenreach. The Pellentinian Age eventually came to an end with the turn of the first Millennium.